


Обычный скучный вторник

by Raella



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Politics, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Править разоренной Мором страной - занятие не самое веселое. Но что поделать? Кто везет - на том и едут.
Kudos: 3





	Обычный скучный вторник

Давным-давно, просиживая в библиотеке штаны под суровым взглядом Олдоса, Айдан всерьез опасался, что умрет от скуки. Сейчас, когда канцелярские бдения подвергали его штаны еще более нешуточным нагрузкам, эта причина смерти стала самой невероятной из всех возможных. Сидячая работа не желала становиться скучной. И вовсе не из-за захватывающей увлекательности.

Едва Кусланд перешагнул порог своего кабинета, его рука мгновенно сжалась на эфесе меча, а мышцы напряглись: окно было чуть приоткрыто.

Он давно приучил прислугу плотно закрывать окна и двери и возвращать вещи после уборки на строго отведенные им места. Не из-за врожденного педантизма или любви к порядку: нарушенная гармония служила сигналом — на его территории побывал посторонний. К сожалению, выдворять чужаков — еще живых или уже проткнутых его клинком — ему приходилось чаще, чем хотелось бы. Честно говоря, ему вообще не хотелось этим заниматься. Сильнее Айдану не хотелось только вводить должность дегустатора блюд. Но изменить ситуацию Кусланд пока не мог, хотя и старался изо всех сил.

Его нищая, разоренная Мором и развращенная гражданской войной родина все еще тихо кипела, будто котелок с неаппетитным варевом. И расхлебывать это варево приходилось ему. Скверна, голод, болезни и бесконечные драки за уцелевшие ресурсы. Нетерпеливые и гордые фригольдеры и их не менее несдержанные банны требовали, чтобы он починил все, сразу и без усилий с их стороны. Как-то так получилось, что постепенно ответственным за все беды сделался именно он, Герой Ферелдена. Людская память оказалась коротка, а благодарность — недолговечна. Морриган была тысячу раз права, когда говорила, что мертвых героев любят куда больше, чем живых.

Но воссоединяться с родителями он пока не торопился.

Айдан, прищурившись, оглядел комнату и понял, что еще его смутило: спинка кресла немного сместилась назад, чернильница оказалась сдвинутой на пару дюймов правее, аккуратный веер перьев в стаканчике был нарушен. На его рабочем месте кто-то копался. Взгляд метнулся обратно к тяжелым бархатным портьерам — их слегка колебало сквозняком, чего не происходило бы, спрячься злоумышленник там. Затем к резным балкам над головой — незаметные для чужих глаз веревочные маркеры оказались нетронутыми. А потом обнаружил чуть разошедшиеся створки шкафа. Может, визитер просто проверил карманы его парадного камзола, а может — сидел тут в засаде до сих пор. Кусланд стремительно и бесшумно скользнул по паркету к стене и распахнул дверцы, готовясь нанести удар. Но из шкафа прямо ему в руки выпал труп с нелепым розовым бантом на шее. Судя по грубому отпечатку на коже, именно он и послужил убийце смертельной удавкой. Из рукава покойника со звоном вывалился стилет.

— В шкафах положено хранить скелеты, а не свежих удавленников, — проворчал Айдан, разглядывая находку.

Кусланд знал всех своих людей и в денеримском дворце, и в Пике Солдата, и в Башне Бдения: если не по именам, то хотя бы в лицо. Однако этот эльф, обряженный в ливрею дворцовой прислуги, был ему неизвестен. К тому же, судя по состоянию рук, перед ним был никакой не слуга, а вор и, возможно, убийца. Интересно, кто порадовал его своим вниманием на сей раз? Айдан поставил бы на Эамона. В последние месяцы эрл Геррин становился все нервознее.

А на вопрос, как труп оказался в его шкафу, ответил бант.

Айдан вздохнул, испытывая странную смесь радости и раздражения, расслабил плечи и негромко сказал, обращаясь к столу:

— Зевран, хватит валять дурака.

— Любезный друг, ты испортил мне весь сюрприз, — Араннай покинул свое убежище и с ухмылочкой уселся на подоконник: — Я рассчитывал выдать свое присутствие только под столом.

— Ты знаешь, кто это? — строго поинтересовался Кусланд, привычно пропустив двусмысленности мимо ушей. Его бы, скорее, насторожило их отсутствие. Его друг то и дело с ним флиртовал. Что ж, бывает. Менее другом он от этого не становился.

— Мой коллега. Но не из Воронов, местный. Подкарауливал тут, а потом бросился на меня, дурачок, — Зевран пожал плечами, достал из кармана яблоко, потер о рукав и смачно хрумкнул, брызнув соком.

— Эх, надо было допросить, — досадливо поморщился Кусланд. — Придется провести расследование. Кажется, я скоро поднаторею еще и в этом.

— Свяжись с Коулдри. Ему птичка на хвосте принесла, что кто-то собирается преподнести тебе подарок. Так что шелковую ленточку я захватил заранее. Тебя все еще пытаются убить, мой дорогой принц-консорт, это просто возмутительно! — сказал Зевран с чувством. — Кажется, кому-то уроки пошли не впрок. А ты до сих пор не поменял разболтанные запоры на окнах, хотя я предупреждал.

— Поменял, — Айдан, наконец, выпустил труп из рук, позволив ему упасть на пол, подошел к приоткрытому окну и с удивлением осмотрел раму: — Хм. Кто-то вернул старую задвижку. Значит, здесь разгуливает еще один предатель.

Сенсационной новостью это для него не стало. Дененримский дворец буквально кишел продажными душами. И хотя за последние полгода Кусланд разными способами — с помощью Зеврана, в том числе — проредил число своих оппонентов, в Башне Бдения ему жилось намного спокойнее. Там устраивали открытые бунты, а не подсылали наемных убийц, будто в каком-нибудь Орлее. Жаль, он не мог позволить себе вернуться. Держать старательно нащупанные ниточки на расстоянии было бы проблематично. Да и Анору упускать из вида не следовало — на всякий случай. В последнее время они, наконец, пришли к взаимопониманию, но кто знает, что взбредет в голову этой женщине, если он снова от нее отдалится? Айдан довольно быстро выяснил, почему его жену за глаза называли «стальной розой», и подозревал, что пару убийц подослала ему именно она.

— Давай, я сам поищу шалунишку и как следует его отшлепаю? — предложил Зевран и опять с хрустом вонзил зубы в яблоко. — И ты уже будешь, наконец, спать спокойно и может даже посмотришь сны с моим участием.

Легкомысленная интонация почему-то вызвала у Кусланда новую вспышку недовольства: слишком уж она диссонировала с его собственным мрачным расположением духа. Разумеется, ему была прекрасно знакома и зевранова личина беззаботного пошляка, и то, что она старательно под собой скрывала. Но Кусланда злило, что этот тип демонстрировал явное нежелание понимать — паутину политики нельзя разрубить одним ударом, а потом спокойно почивать на лаврах. Раз вляпавшись, ты вынужден барахтаться во всем этом до конца своих дней.

Впрочем, от спокойных снов Айдан бы точно не отказался.

— Так ты закончил с банной Эсмерель? — он приподнял бровь, возвращая внимание Зеврана к действительно важной теме.

— О, это было несложно. Никакой толковой охраны в поместье, пустяковые замки на сундучках, тайники в прежних местах. Дамочка отчего-то всерьез решила, что ты ослабил поводок... Погоди! — со смехом остановил сам себя Араннай. — Так это ты заставил ее думать, что она в безопасности, а потом спровоцировал?

Кусланд почувствовал удовлетворение, словно игрок в «Королевы», результат хитроумного хода которого оценили зрители. Сел за стол, вернул на место чернильницу и ответил, поправляя в стаканчике перья:

— Эсмерель не из тех, кто прощает обиды. И она должна была проявить себя, чтобы я мог выйти на затаившихся оппозиционеров и больше не отвлекаться на Амарантайн. Так что она там накопала? — он позволил своему нетерпению проскользнуть наружу.

— Торговлю лириумом в Кэл Хироле, — Зевран перестал жевать и посерьезнел. — Держи, пять адресантов. Четыре банна и один гном, — он вытащил из-за пазухи пачку писем, перевязанную бечевкой, и отдал Айдану, как бы невзначай коснувшись его руки. — Я проверил, ее сообщники пока осторожничают. Тебя боятся, мой принц. И не без причины, — Араннай снова коротко хохотнул. — Я сделал, как ты сказал. Самоубийство и записка с признанием в предательстве — не подкопаешься. Но знаешь, а вот Эсмерель действовала довольно энергично. И даже успела наябедничать Преподобной матери Лианне.

Эта новость не была доброй, но она определенно сняла часть груза с его спины: Кусланд опасался, что очередной заговор в эрлинге окажется куда шире, а действия Эсмерель — гораздо решительнее. Он повернулся к Зеврану и одобрительно кивнул:

— Благодарю, дружище, хорошая работа. Что ж, отправлю весточку Белену, пусть разберется со своими стукачами сам. И поговорю с Владычицей Элеменой. За ней должок, уверен, она найдет на Лианну управу. Тем более, что у той, как мы выяснили, тоже рыльце в пушку. А четырьмя баннами займусь сам.

— Заигрываешь с Церковью? — Араннай, опять укусив яблоко, сморщился, словно оно вдруг сделалось отвратительно кислым. И добавил наставительно: — Контрабанда лириума — опасная игрушка, малыш. Не лезь туда. Играйся себе с дворянами.

В общем-то, Зевран был прав, и Кусланд ни за что не влез бы в этот преступный бизнес, не нуждайся так остро казна Ферелдена в регулярных вливаниях. Однако проявление заботы могло бы быть и менее покровительственным. С некоторых пор Айдан слишком остро реагировал на давление, даже дружеское, а потому отпарировал:

— В этом вопросе у меня уже есть консультант, — его голос прозвучал подчеркнуто холодно. — Занимайся своим делом. А избыток благих намерений можешь реализовать завтра. К нам приехали послы из Орлея, и я устраиваю охоту в их честь. Нужно прощупать виконта Бюжо — не могу понять, на кого именно он шпионит.

Зевран выкинул в окно огрызок и отвесил шутовской поклон. Но это показушное проявление покорности Кусланда нисколько не обмануло, он прекрасно видел, что в глазах Аранная блестит упрямство.

— Ты будто сам придумываешь удобные способы себя прикончить, — тихо сказал Зевран. И с прежней несерьезностью покачал головой и поцокал языком: — Это будет не охота, а война на три фронта! Орлесианцы, твои дикие подданные и не менее дикие звери. Даже не знаю, кто из них мне симпатичнее. Драться с порождениями тьмы было попроще, м? Но я, так и быть, снова послежу за твоей... — он сделал паузу, смерив Айдана взглядом: — ...спиной!

А потом опять обронил смешок, не прощаясь, перекинул ноги через карниз и сиганул на соседний балкон. И снова забыл спросить об оплате.

Кусланд усмехнулся, устало потер пальцем веко и откинулся на спинку кресла. Охота действительно станет тем еще испытанием. Но риск получить арбалетный болт из чащи окупался возможностью подтвердить, наконец, лояльность своей жены, помирить банна Перрина с орлесианцами и сблизиться с эрлом Нерудой. Тот всегда был редкостно неуживчивым типом, но при этом страстным охотником, а его поддержка была бы Айдану крайне полезна. Напористую, граничащую с хамством прямолинейность хозяина Южных Холмов можно было обернуть против наименее пострадавших от Мора баннов, что старательно зажимали налоги и не желали делиться урожаем.

Айдан с тоской посмотрел на серую полоску моря, виднеющуюся в окне. Он многое бы отдал за возможность вскочить на карниз и тайно умотать в Антиву. Шататься по тавернам, в которых тебя никто не узнает, волочиться за куртизанками, ввязываться в нелепые дуэли, рассказывать о выдуманных подвигах, бездумно сорить деньгами. Делать все то, о чем мечтал каких-то два года назад.

Воспоминание о том, каким глупым и восторженным юнцом он тогда был, заставило его грустно улыбнуться.

Улыбка медленно погасла. Месть и долг привели его туда, куда привели. Смерть близких, война и власть безвозвратно его изменили, и сожалеть об этом Айдан не собирался.

Он позвонил в колокольчик и с привычно суровым видом велел прибежавшему слуге:

— Прибери здесь. И пригласи сенешаля. У меня к нему несколько вопросов.


End file.
